


Hearth Magic

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: A 100-word drabble written for the prompt: magic/potions





	

Mismatched containers line one kitchen counter holding sugar, flour and tea. A spice rack sits on the opposite counter organized by frequency of use.

Sachets of apple wood and pine hang over the stove, the broom rests beside it. On the windowsill, a well-used cinnamon pillar candle sits in an apple-shaped bowl.

Spiced cider warms in the crock pot and homemade vegetable soup simmers on the stove. Adam sets the freshly-baked bread on the table beside a jar of orange marmalade and pours the tea.

Scattering grains of salt on the threshold, Adam welcomes Kurt home with a passionate kiss.

 

::end::


End file.
